Return of Inutaisho
by aleciad23
Summary: OK this is were it gets nuts. I hope You all enjoy. Inutaisho has come but what about Naraku? What dose he think. Dose hr know of Sesshomaru's daughter. What dose Inutaisho Think as well? Read and find out. WARNING: DOSE CONTAIN YAOI, MPREG AND RAPE. NAR/SESSH. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SO NO SPAM OR FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I have decided to redo these from now on, ok. Please comment and give me your advice or how you thought it was. Thank and I'm really sorry, but if you want the old versions send me your email and I'll send it to you. ^_^

Out stepped a tall white figure with blades that were razor sharp on each shoulder covering them.

"What did I tell you?" he said. Sesshomaru drew his sword ready to defend at any matter possible. Inutaisho was defenseless and had no sword, only the powers he had with him.

"No," Sesshomaru said. "How dare you define me in such a tone," he replied.

Sesshomaru looked at Soma who had dozed off on his shoulder twitching her ears. (A/N: Soma has Inuyasha's ears ^_^) Sesshomaru let out a low growl to wake Soma from her puppy sleep.

"I said when you were young and turned into such a brat don't have any kids because of how you act. I'm here to take her away from you and your pain," he said pointing to Soma.

Soma sniffed the air and notice this sent was like her dad's but had a twist. She leaned forward but Sesshomaru pushed her back and she fell on the ground and began to cry.

"Do you see what I mean?" Inutaisho said, pointing to her on the ground. Sesshomaru bent down and picked her up.

She whimpered and clenched on to his chest with her small claws. "You will never touch her; I thought you might thank her for bringing you back to life," he said.

"You think I will kill the puppy don't you?" he said smirking. "Just hand her here,"

"NEVER," Sesshomaru growled clenching onto Soma tighter. Sesshomaru could not fight with Soma.

Sesshomaru dogged each attack until knocked down, and held down by his father's foot. "I took your other pup and will take this puppy as well"

Inutaisho moved his foot up until Sesshomaru's head was as far as it could go back. Sesshomaru clenched onto Soma, but his father removed her from his grasp. He studied her face.

"Name" Inutaisho said. He made Soma sniff some powder which put the crying infant to sleep.

"Soma," he said. Inutaisho bent down towards his son until he was in his face.

"My, my what a mess you have gotten yourself into, I wouldn't haft to do this if you would only listen," he said. Like Soma he made him sniff the powder too and was out.

Sesshomaru was left lying there asleep and about mile from the well. Inutaisho walked with Soma in his left arm. He came to a point where a cave stood and walked into it. He pulled out what supposed to be an orb and the cave turned into a house. It was big and was far away from any village. He walked into it.

Another tall figure with short white hair, with one red stripe, a crescent, and gold eyes stood before them. He was shorter but not short. He wore blue top and blue pants with a red sash to it together. He also had a tail that was all the way down to the ground, but not dragging on the floor.

"How long have I've been asleep?' he said rubbing his head.

"It's been 400 years," Inutaisho replied, as he walked past him.

"WHAT? It can't be, that means I'm like 416!" he yelled.

"Do not worry, you were stabilized so you didn't age," He said walking to the room on the right.

"Thank God, hey who is that?" he said walking towards them. When he found them Inutaisho put Soma in a small rocking cradle and was rocking her.

"This is your sister her name is Soma," he said. Inutaisho had placed a small metal bracelet on her just like he did on her brother.

"You aren't going to shock that infant are you?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"No, it is on her so if she tries to run away she can't," he said. Soma woke up and sat up in the crib. She was scared and began to whimper. They soon turned into cries and Inutaisho picked her up.

"I haft to go out to get food you stay here with Soma," he said walking out.

"Leave me here with all the work," Sesshomaru 2nd said. (A/N: Sesshomaru named his kid after him you will see why ^^)

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru woke up feeling the emptiness from his arms. He sat up and saw nothing, Soma was no were to be found. He began to cry. He remembered his son. The son he lost so long ago.

(Flash back)

It was raining and stormy. Sesshomaru and his mate Sonya were in a small house.

"What shall his name be?" he asked her rubbing her bangs back.

Sonya was the last dog demon. She had white hair, and gold eyes. There was one problem she was cursed. After she had her first child death would become upon her. This was put on her by Sesshomaru's father. He did not want him to have kids of any kind.

Sonya opened her week eyes and looks back up and said, "Name him after you." With that she passed away, and left Sesshomaru weeping.

The house caught on fire. Sesshomaru ran out with Sesshomaru 2nd in his arms. When he got out he saw his father.

"You did this," he said

Inutaisho looking pleased with himself knocked his son down. He swiped the baby away, and made sure Sesshomaru would never see him again. For the first time ever Sesshomaru felt helpless.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

He got up and ran back to the village. When he got back he was still teary, and Kagome said "Hi, what's wrong?"

He cringed and said "My father took Soma away."

Inuyasha was quick to say "Dad is dead you stupid brother."  
Sango, Miroku and Kagome all agreed and said that Sesshomaru didn't want to face the truth that he lost his daughter. It was not the truth. He had come back from the dead and took Soma just like Sesshomaru 2nd.

He just sat down and thought back to all he and Soma had been through. How he had gotten to finally spend time with her and how wonderful it was to have her. Now it felt as if he had a piece of his heart was gone and he knew he would never see her again just like his son. The son he only held once in his life.

A/N: Awww how sad? Inutaisho is being a butt. Oh well. Please comment I need some influence to keep going. Thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you people for reviewing and I'll try to do this as fast as I can! ^_^

Inutaisho came back to the house and found Sesshomaru 2nd and Soma pulling his hair.

"Ow. Brat get off me," he yelled as Soma yanked at his head.

Inutaisho came in and sat down by him and Soma. He picked her up out of his lap and cradled her in his right arm. He poured the milk in a wooden bole and fed her.

"Ow, man she has a grip. Do I have a bold spot?" Sesshomaru 2nd asked rubbing his head.

Inutaisho leaned back and saw that he still had a full head of hair. Soma how ever watched as his hair waved around in its long main. She grabbed onto it and yanked. Inutaisho swung back yanking out his own hairs.

Soma laughed with joy as he made a strange face. That's the joy she got out of it. Not the hair but their faces.

"Ah, you silly puppy," he said rubbing his head.

"Not so funny is it Dad?" Sesshomaru 2nd said. Forever he thought that Inutaisho was his father.

"Hush," he said in a loud voice. It was so loud Soma began to cry.

"There, there it is ok no one will hurt you," he said putting her over his shoulder (A/N: He takes his armor off when around the kids.)

Soma looked at him and hugged his face.

Inuyasha POV

"MASTER INUYASHA," yelled a small bouncing brown dot.

"Hu?" he said turning around to find it was Myoga.

"Master Inuyasha, your father Inutaisho has returned," he said panting.

"What? So that means he was not lying, and didn't lose the kid," he said. Inuyasha dashed off into the woods were he found Sesshomaru siting under a tree.

"How is he alive?" he asked.

"So you saw him Inuyasha?" he said not opening his eyes.

"No, but Myoga did," he replied.

"Where is he?" he asked.

Myoga hoped down onto Sesshomaru shoulder and said "I saw him 20 miles from here."

Sesshomaru shot up and quickly found his scent. He thought "When I find you I will kill you. No one is forgiven when they mess with me or my kids."

He came to a castle coated in his scent. On the porch sat three figures. Two were tall and the other siting in ones lap.

Sesshomaru was stunned to see his son. How it hurt to have missed it all.

"Dad who is that?" Sesshomaru 2nd said pointing to Sesshomaru.

"No one, go inside," he told them. Sesshomaru 2nd got up with Soma and went inside.

"Why are you here?" he said.

"I want my kids back," he replied.

"Are you willing to fight for them?" he asked pulling out a very large sword.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tessaiga.

"I gave you that sword, what are you going to with it?" He asked pointing to it.

Sesshomaru ran towards him and when the swords collided Inutaisho stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground.

"Now you are truly alive," he said.

"And shall be truly killed," he added.

He pulled out another sword and his father said "I'll make sure you go to hell for this."

Before Sesshomaru could do the deed a whip of light came and swiped the sword from his hands. He turned his attention towards the house and there stood his son. Soma beside him on the ground small scared out of her mind.

"I don't know who you are but get away from my dad," he said.

Sesshomaru stunned cursed under his breath. He jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the wrist and held him up. Sesshomaru 2nd first influence was to kick him and he did but just in the groin. Sesshomaru fell to his knees and let go of him.

Sesshomaru 2nd quickly grabbed Soma and ran into the house. Sesshomaru ran in front of him and knocked him down. He clutched onto Soma so tight it made her yelp.

Soma looked back and saw someone she knew and said "Da!"

"No Soma bad," Sesshomaru 2nd said pointing to him.

"Doe?" she said.

"He really has tricked you hasn't he?" Sesshomaru asked. They both looked at him.

"He is not your father but I am," he said.

Sesshomaru looked at him in shock.

"It, it can't be," he said. "I just don't believe it."

"Now come, we must leave," he said pulling him up.

"Wait then who is that?" he said pointing to Inutaisho who was on the ground.

"That is your grandfather," Sesshomaru said still walking.

Sesshomaru 2nd fallowed him to a village. He stopped on the outskirts and Sesshomaru looked back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Grandfather told me that humans kill demons," he replied.

"Do not worry these people will not dare touch you," he said.

Sesshomaru 2nd fallowed him into the village. Sesshomaru could tell that he was not comfortable and was not well socialized.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but enjoy I'll get my next one up as soon as possible. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A/N: Hi again! Sorry for taking so long but here you go. Please review!

Sesshomaru led his kids into a hut. Inuyasha and everyone else was there sitting waiting for his arrival. A small green imp came running up to him.

"LORD SESSHOMARU," said Jaken said screaming.

It scared Sesshomaru 2nd so he fell flat on his back. Soma was in his arms and yelped.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked at him.

"Do not disturb him or Soma," he said.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said.

"Hey Sesshomaru whose this?" Inuyasha said pointing to Sesshomaru 2nd.

"This is my son. He is named after me but we shall call him Sessh for now," he replied.

"So why was he not with you?" Sango said.

"When he was born father was still alive and took him," Sesshomaru replied.

Sessh was curled up with Soma in his arms by the door in the hut. He had his knees hiked up and Soma was between his chest and knees. He had his arms around her too.

"Any ways how old are you?" Sesshomaru asked looking back at his son.

"6, 16," he stumbled out.

"Awww such a scare little pup you are," Kagome said as she wiggled her finger in front of Sessh.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned her head and looked at him.

"Do not dare tease my pups. He and Soma are very scared now. Also Sessh is not very socialized," he warned her.

"Sessh come with me now," Sesshomaru said leading them into his room.

Sesshomaru sat down and took off his armor.

"Sessh may I have Soma now?" he asked. Sessh handed his Father Soma.

"Sessh sit down. It is all right. I am not mad. Now talk," he said pointing down.

Sessh sat down but didn't lift his head up.

Sesshomaru lifted his head up and said "Talk, what is bothering you?"

Sessh swiped his head from his hands from his father's grasp.

"I, I'm don't know how to act. All my life I've only known one person and that was him, but now I haft to start all over and, and it's hard," he said.

He fell into Sesshomaru's shirt crying. Sesshomaru was shocked. He tried his best to understand and put himself in his position. He rubbed the back of Sessh's head as he silently cried his eyes out.

"Ahhhh!" came a voice outside the door.

Sesshomaru put Soma down and ran outside. Naraku's wasp had invaded the hut. They stung everyone (Not including Soma and Sessh) but instead of killing everyone they were put to a deep sleep. Out from the wasp was a mean in a long white yedi skin.

He had long black hair. Bloody colored eyes were the darkest part of his face. It was no other than Naraku. He slipped a scroll into Sesshomaru's hand and headed to wear Soma and Sessh were hiding.

Sessh was in the position he was when he first came here. In flew one wasp stinging Sessh and falling on his side. Soma poured out from his arms. Naraku came up to her and made her sniff sleepy dust to put her to sleep.

"Kagura," he called.

In she came into where Naraku was.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"Take these two back to the castle," he demanded.

"Yes master," she replied.

She had plucked a feather and it grew. She put Sessh and Soma on it, and then flew away with them. When she arrived Naraku was there waiting for her. They fell on the floor when Kagura took away the feather.

"What shall I do with them Master?" Kagura asked.

"Take them both to their room, and place there bands on them," he said.

She began dragging them off into a room. She placed silver bands on their ankles. This was so they could not leave and if they did they would be tracked down. She placed Sessh on the bed and had Soma in his arms with her.

Sesshomaru POV

He was the first to awake. He intimately got up and went to his room to find his pups were gone. He was frustrated and tiered of his being stole away from him. He just realized the scroll in his hand.

It said this.

_Hello Sesshomaru. As you see I have stolen your kids. I plan great things to do with them. If wish to retrieve them then meat me tonight at the springs north of your land when toe moon is at its highest peak in the sky._

_From, Naraku_

This had made Sesshomaru mad. Tired of his kids being stole and tired of fighting. He just left before everyone else had awaked.

A/N: Ok well I'm writing fast may have another chapter up today. Please R&R. Oh and what if I turned this into a Yaoi fanfic would you like that? Cause that's where it heading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I found Sesshy and Soma yay!

Sesshomaru: ...

Soma: Doe?

A/N: Awww how cute do you want your daddy to rescue you?

Soma: Chi!

Sesshomaru: ….

Sessh awoke with Soma curled up to his chest lying in his bed. She was curled up facing his chest. He sat up on his side using his arm to hold him up. He looked around and saw nothing around.

A dark figure arose from a corner in the room it came towards him. It was Naraku, and he came towards the bed Sessh and Soma were in. Sessh lay back down under the blanket with Soma.

Naraku grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up.

"Now you are going to obey or do you want to hurt both of you?" he asked.

"Y-yes," he said trying to release Naraku's grasp.

"Now first give me Soma," he demanded.

Sessh picked her up and asked "Are you going to hurt her?"

"No," he replied.

Sessh handed Soma to Naraku. He left with her. It was night time and Naraku needed to head off to his destination. He ran with the small infant in his arms.

"You are seed of my plan to have him as mine," he thought.

He arrived at the springs and set Soma down still sleeping. Sesshomaru had arrived in no time at all. When he saw Soma he slowly stalked seeing if any one else was there. When he arrived to Soma's spot he bent down to pick her up.

He was hit in the back of the head, and fell over Soma. Naraku came shoved sleepy dust on his face.

"Not again," Sesshomaru thought.

Naraku smirked and let go of his face. Sesshomaru wobbly arose with Soma in his arms. He fell back down and knocked out.

"Awww, what a poor little pup you are," he said.

He picked him up bridal style and carried him to the castle. Soma was lying on his chest as he carried him home. When they arrived he sat him down in another room. Soma was still in his arms.

He began to strip Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru woke but I sharp pain sent him unconscious. When he woke he had on a blue kimono on with light blue vine designing, matching pants, the tied with a green sash.

When he sat up he felt pain in lower abdomen. Soma was gone and no were to be found. A dark figure arose from a corner of the room. Naraku came forward then pushed Sesshomaru down on the bed. His hand traveled down to where Sesshomaru hurt.

He slightly pressed and heard Sesshomaru whimper.

"Now then you don't want to hurt the pup now do you?" he asked.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow to say what you are talking about.

Naraku came right out and said "You're pregnant."

Sesshomaru jaw dropped and his eye twitched. Why did it haft to be him? He had too much pride and was now with an awful curse. Having Naraku's child.

"Now relax if you to hype up the poison could get to the pup," he said rubbing his bangs back.

For some reason Sesshomaru wanted this. He wanted this protection, but it was quickly pushed away just like Naraku's hand. He growled a low growl. He yelped as Naraku put pressure down on him and then brought him into a kiss.

"Now rest I will bring you something to eat," he said walking away.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said alerting him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can I see my kids?" he asked.

"Once you are done with the birth," he replied.

Sesshomaru bowed his head. In a month a new puppy would be born and he would haft to be its mother. Feeding it, clothing it doing everything a mother would do for it. What worried him the most is what happened if they got rid of Soma? What if he was cold enough to really kill her? Sesshomaru had heard of cases were if the mother had died or wasn't around and the father sometimes got a new mate, the new mate would get rid of the young pups thinking it would make the father love the pups differently. Then again Naraku was only half demon, but his heart was gone.

All of this just made him mad. He couldn't see his kids, he was held captive by Naraku, he was pregnant with Naraku's kid, he was going to lose Soma, and he was going be uke and he lost his pride. Oh yes this was all awful, and now Naraku was back.

"I'm not eating," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not,"

Naraku set it down "You will eat or spend the night in my chambers and I will do more than just make you eat," he said grinning.

Sesshomaru who was as mad as ever just flipped the tray in Naraku's face and took the glass and broke it on his head.

Naraku stood up and took the trey and bashed it on his head. Sesshomaru stood up, kicked him in the nuts and as he was falling kneed him in the face, then left the room.

"Sesshomaru you are going to regret every ounce of it. Stupid uke" Naraku muttered pulling himself off the ground.

Sesshomaru was storming down the hall not caring if he was caught or not. He turned a corner and bumped into Kagura.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru," she said grinning evilly.

"What is it?"

"Naraku told me to get you and bring you to his chambers and if I'm good I'll get my heart back"

"You are stupid to believe Naraku will keep his promises,"

"It's worth a shot"

Sesshomaru punched her in the face then walked on her body. Naraku who was watching all of this thru Kanna's mirror.

"Well you have certainly made yourself at home. Well I didn't want to this but looks like I'm going to haft to," he said standing up.

He walked into a room were Sessh and Soma lay. Sessh was up and shivering in fear, holding Soma in his lap.

"Give me that child," he said.

Sessh did as told and Naraku would just haft to wait till nightfall when he could awaken Soma's true form and take control of her. He was not dumb and sensed powerful ora around her. He knew there was more to her just as it seemed.

_Nightfall_

Sesshomaru had spent hours running from Kagura, killing bees and hiding from Naraku. He still couldn't get out of this castle. He hated it all.'

_With Naraku and Soma _

Soma was in her older form and sat in a stone room with a window but it had bars covering it. Then the room lit up with symbols all over the room in black, white, red, blue, green, and a grey. A big ying yang symbol the floor. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Naraku appeared out of no were stepped towards her.

Soma was not what she once was, but now her hair had black tips, he left eye was black and white pupil, the other one was opposite. One ear was black the other white, the outline of her crescent was white and filled with black, on the left her markings were black, and on the left they were white. Black and white dragons covered her arms and leg.

Naraku stepped forward and put a necklace on her.

"Now go find your father and bring him here," he said.

Soma stood and ran out.

_With Sesshomaru_

"God damn it. Where in hells name is the exit?" he questioned himself.

"Oh great footsteps," he said turning around.

He then faced Soma in her true form.

"Soma? What, do you know how to get out? And where is your brother?"

She said nothing but launched towards him and he slammed against the floor. He pushed her off.

"Soma stop now,"

"Naraku-Sama said to get you,"

"I am your father you will do as told,"

"He said I have no one to love so all I can do is please others and feel nothing. I have no purpose,"

"Clearly he has brain washed you,"

"Clearly you have a sick mind"

"You must want me to beat your butt,"

"No, I would prefer you not to but then again pain just doesn't come around,"

"How can you say such things no anger even not for feeling nothing?"

"No, because life is a game that you have chances and I threw them all away knowing if feeling nothing or not feeling toward a person is better than having the pain and misery it comes with, AND THAT'S WHAT'S MADE YOU WEEK! FEELING TOWARD A PERSON!" she said pointing her sword to him.

"How am week?" he said reading to knock some sense into the girl.

"You have chosen to love, now you can be threatened and broken easily," she said with an evil grin.

"We will see who is week," he said flipping his whip towards her.

She easily missed it and got behind him. She put him in a head lock and kneed him in the gut. He grabbed her ankle and let out poison, burning her to the flesh. She just watched as skin peeled off.

Sesshomaru stood ready to see her in tears but was shocked when he was greeted by a poker face.

She raised an eyebrow and said "I told you no pain."

He was shocked and let her get a punch in the face.

"Damn it Soma"

She then picked the bruised body up and carried it to her master. When she entered Naraku was most pleased to see her with him.

"Good just bring him here."

She walked up to her master and laid him in his lap. Naraku brushed back his bangs, the looked at Soma's ankle.

"Dose it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your ankle," he said pointing to her swallow ankle.

"No"

"What about your heart? How does it feel to hurt him?"

"Emotion is never needed only skills. You plan and then you do."

"Very well, see if you can find Koga than tease the full and see if you can get me the shard in his legs." He said waving his hand dismissing the talk.

"Yes Naraku-Sama," then she left.

A/N: Ok now I shall reply to nice reviewers. I shall not put Sesshomaru point of view because i'm writing this in my closet while an angry demon is waiting for me on the other side oh well.

Eatemup: thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

A/N: Well thank you too all those wonderful people and I have decided this _fount_ will be thoughts if it has "" those thingies. And do not read if you like Kikyo… I did some things that I'm goanna die for. Ok now on with the story.

Soma was racing thru the woods with the urge to please her master. It was still night and she could only think of what Naraku said.

_Flash back_

"_What about your heart? How does it feel to hurt him?"_

_"Emotion is never needed only skills. You plan and then you do."_

_Flash back over_

"_Is that what I was really thinking? Yes, I mean nothing to anyone when I please someone I get no joy. It is something I was told to do, not something I did on my own to please them without being told."_

She approached Koga and his little gang.

"You two go now," Koga said.

The two went off and Koga sniffed the air.

"Whoever is out there come out now and I will go easy on you"

Soma showed herself.

"Hello Koga," Soma said.

"Your one of Naraku's pets isn't you?"

"Oh no, I am far worse. I only serve him but am no part of him."

"So that means you can die" he said scratching her face. Soma moved but got hurt.

She touched the blood on her face and smiled.

"I am going to give you the same lecture I did my father"

"What?"

"Feelings, they make you week. You have anger so you will use all of the energy and then fall. *sigh* How sad? Something that we are born with that is our own enemy. Well everyone but me," She said chuckling.

"You are some freak aren't you? Toying with emotions to kill there insides and make them feel worthless so you can kill them."

"Just more proving my point. Hearts they can be broke so easy."

"You sick twisted girl."

"Enough of your stalling, I know your scared so it's time to get what I want."

_With Naraku and Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was still lying in Naraku's lap bridal style.

"*Grunt* Where am I?" Sesshomaru said rubbing his head.

"You're in my lap dear," Naraku said chuckling.

"First I'm going to kill you then, I'm going to beat Soma's ass," he said turning over in Naraku's lap.

"Yes, yes I've heard this many times. Now then if you're going to kill me then why are you snuggling up to me? He asked petting his head.

"Damn instincts," he said rolling out of his lap on to the floor.

Naraku chuckled and looked down at his mate.

"Ow"

"Oh Sesshomaru." He said picking him back up and back into his lap.

Sesshomaru looked at him and sighed.

"So you goanna hurt me for disobeying?" he asked.

Naraku smiled before kissing him on the cheek, "No, you got your ass beat by Soma."

"Good, because I'm sore." Sesshomaru said sitting up and leaning on Naraku's shoulder then passing out.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. How cute you are mad at everything."

_With Soma and Koga_

"Gggghhhhhaaaaa," Koga said getting shot back into a wall of hard sharp rock.

"Well, it was fun, but now it's time to end this." She pulled out her sword and slit his legs, and taking the shards from his legs.

"Hey who the hell are you?" a voice said.

"She looks so familiar," another said.

"Well goodbye Koga, InuYasha, and Kagome."

With that she left them to give her master what he wanted.

_With Sesshomaru and Naraku_

"Stop," Sesshomaru said falling off of Naraku's lap.

"Sesshomaru stop. I promise I want nothing to do with hurting you I just want to comfort you. "

"NO. I do not trust you."

"*Sigh* Sesshomaru come here now."

Sesshomaru did as told. Naraku forcefully locked lips with him and took all of his breath away. Sesshomaru fell back to the floor and then was picked up by Naraku bridal style. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and huffed.

"Boy you must be having mood swings early."

"NO I AM NOT," Sesshomaru yelled making Naraku almost deaf.

Naraku left the room and headed to his chambers.

"You said I was not going to get punished,"

"You aren't going to but you are going to sleep here,"

"I do not want to."

"Well you are going to."

"I hate you."

"I know you do that's why you have my baby."

"YOU RAPED ME"

"Call it what you want but that baby it apart of us both."

Sesshomaru growled at him. Naraku sighed and laid him down on the bed. After that he snuggled close to him and kissed the tip of his ear. Just when he was about to sleep the door slid open. \

"Who is it?" Naraku said.

It was Soma; she threw him the jewel shards and said "Well sorry to barge in on your fun master, but there you go."

Sesshomaru herd Soma and got up with rage in his eyes.

"Soma is there anything else you have better to do?"

She just shrugged.

"Well go kill Kikyo ok?"

"Sure,"

"Sesshomaru get back in bed!"

"Ya you don't want to hurt your baby do you?" Soma said teasing.

Sesshomaru got back in bed and went to sleep.

_With_ _Kikyo_

"_Where are you Naraku?"_

"Hm, how sad you are nothing but graveyard dirt, and bones, and yet you still have the same weakness like every other person. You have hate and lust for someone." Soma said without showing herself.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Soma showed herself and Kikyo began trying to read her.

"_I sense so much power but yet no emotion," she thought._

"Aw, you confused? Well here be confused no longer. I have no emotions. Just a weakness is all that emotions are. Maybe that's why Naraku ridded his human heart to lose the lust he once had for you."

"How can you read me and why do you have no emotions? Are you one of Naraku's?"

"Ok well I can READ YOU LIKE A BOOK! Emotions are a weakness THAT I DON'T WANT, and yes I am one of Naraku's but not a part of him, I only serve him. "

"So what do you want with me?"

"Well I got bored with a job that was to easy, so now I'm here to kill you."

"I must kill him and you."

"Oh Kami you are so dumb. You want to kill him so you can prove yourself to your lover. Well I have some news for you. He has someone you have no purpose here. Your heart is no longer pure but black as night. Well your powers are pure but not you! You have no heart! YOU CAN NOT TAKE ACCEPT THAT THE ONE YOU LOVED HAS MOVED ON WITHOUT YOU, AND NOW YOU MUST TRY TO BREAK HIS POOR HEART. YOU ARE SO JELOUS IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. SO WITH THAT, DIE YOU STUPID WRENCH! FIRE DRAGON BOLT!"

Soma drew her sword and a ball of fire with a dragon head shot at Kikyo. She was burnt to a crisp. Soma walked over to Kikyo and kneeled beside her.

"You still feel pain even if you are none of this world. Well you were fun to kill."

Soma stood up and chopped Kikyo's head off.

"WHO ARE YOU?" said a male voice.

"Oh hello InuYasha,"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Someone who just doing a deed,"

"Tell me now,"

"I only say it to who I please and my master's wishes."

"Who is your master?"

"Not goanna tell you. Well it was fun to talk but got to go!" and with that Soma was gone.

_With Naraku and Sesshomaru_

Naraku sat up rubbing Sesshomaru's bangs back and forth. Sesshomaru's head was in Naraku's lap when Soma came in and threw him Kikyo's head.

"Well…" Naraku said.

"Anything else?"

"Well I have it all, what would you do?"

Soma shrugged at his questioned.

"Well that wrench of InuYaha's has a jewel shard go get it!"

Soma left back into the forest and once again it was night time.

A/N: So like I said if you read that's your own fault.

Kikyo fan girls/boys: WERE GONNA KILL YOU!

A/N: Oh I will have another chapter or two up in a week or two. Please R&R. Well I got to go and hopefully will not die. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I'M ALIVE. I'm proud of myself. I escaped Kikyo fan girls and fan boys. I also escaped an angry demon. Oh well you want your story don't you?

Well a duck went to a lemonade stand and said WAIT THAT'S NOT STORY.

A/N: Ok enough of that I don't own the duck song either or InuYasha.

Soma was jumping thru the forest humming a song that she just made. Kagome was sitting with the rest of her friends. Soma jumped down to where she was visible.

"Hello again," Soma said smiling.

"What do you want now?" InuYasha asked.

"Just the shards"

"NO," Kagome said.

"That's fine it's the hard way then."

Everyone got there weapons ready.

"Well Sango do you think killing me will bring you that much closer to your brother?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"No, so stop denying it. You kill for people but killing me is worth nothing."

"Who are you now" Miroku asked.

"Fine then, I am Soma."

"So this is Sesshomaru's doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope and I can't tell you who it is"

"What does your father think?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't care anymore. Now that's enough chit chat."

"I don't think so. WIND SCAR!"

"WIND DRAGON STRIKE!"

It affected neither of them.

"Sacred arrow,"

It shot Soma in the shoulder.

"Good job Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Soma pulled it out and dropped it on the ground. She then ripped of the necklace which contained the jewel shards.

"Thank you. You let yourself think ya had me but you don't. So goodbye."

Then she left with the rest of the wondering how.

_With Naraku and Sesshomaru_

"NOOOOOOO," Sesshomaru said running down the hallway.

"God damn it."

Naraku was on the floor rubbing his head after trying to sedate Sesshomaru but failed.  
"Fine, go bathe yourself,"

When he got up Soma was waiting for him.

"So did you get them?"

She threw the shard to him.

"I'm impressed and you got away jut with a stab in the shoulder. Who did it?"

"I got shot with a sacred arrow."

"Well…"

"Anything else?"

"Nope, but just leave me be for a while. I will call you when I'm ready."

Soma left the house. Naraku made his way towards the bath house and found Sesshomaru water high just under his nose.

"Well you seem relaxed."

"Go away."

"Why are you so mean?"

"No reason, it's just how I get what I want."

"Well you're not getting what you want this time."

"Fine, make me mad and hurt the baby."

"I thought you said it wasn't your baby."

"It isn't, but don't you still care for it?"

"Yes."

"So leave."

"_You've won this battle Sesshomaru." _He thought leaving.

_Soma POV_

Soma was upside down in a tree, very bored.

"This is not fun."

She heard footsteps and just waited to see who it was.

"Hey Sango, how do you think she got that way?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. You think Sesshomaru did it?"

"No, he didn't." Soma said spooking the pair.

"WERE THE JEWEL SHARDS?" Kagome screamed.

"My masters got them."

"Sango go get the others."

Sango left and ran back to their camp.

"*Sigh* Why is life so easy?"

"Why are you hurting people?"

"Just to please, I have no hope for me, but I can make others happy by giving them there wishes."

"What does Sesshomaru think?"

"He doesn't care."

"He doesn't cadre you work for Naraku."

"No."

"Wow."

"Anything else?"

"No, but why do you do it and what do you get out of this?"

"I already told you it is to please people and I get nothing."

"You seem so hurt."

"No, I don't feel pain." She pulled up her pants leg and showed her wear Sesshomaru burnt her.

"My father did this to me yesterday."

"WHY?"

"Naraku wanted him so I brought him to Naraku but had to put up a fight."

"What dose Naraku want with Sesshomaru?"

"_If you tell you will regret it." _A voice said in her mind.

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong? Oh it's you" InuYasha said.

"Hello InuYasha, well my welcome has been worn out, goodbye"

Soma flew off leaving them wonder.

_Kagome POV_

"Well what she say?"

"I think something bad has happened to her. She seems so, well there is no word to describe her, and in a bad way."

"Well, what else?"

"I think Naraku has Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"She said she was not allowed to tell."  
"Well that is none of my concerns."

_Soma POV_

"Why are you like this?" Kagura asked.

"No reason just is."

"How can you be so careless?"

"Nothing matters."

"Well."

"What do you think of yourself?"

"No more questions but I think nothing of myself."

Soma flew off heading towards Naraku.

"_Is it ok to feel hate? Yes it already has misery and pain towards another person. I do not care what they think of me. I shall tell him."_

She entered the castle and saw Naraku sitting in his room without Sesshomaru.

"Where is he?"

"In the courtyard."

Soma ran to there and saw Sesshomaru sitting down looking at the flowers.

"Soma, what is it you want child?"

"Nothing but to tell you one thing."

"What is it?"

"I HATE EVERY THING ABOUT YOU!"

Sesshomaru stood and looked at his daughter.

"What has gotten into you?"

"You didn't care for me when I was born, and now I know something. You want me gone. YOU HATE ME AND CAN NOT ACCEPT ME. IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT I WAS BORN SO YOU CAN STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF."

"Your mother tricked me!"

"Ya but you still don't care."

"How would you know?"

"It is so clear that it's reasonable you would not see it."

"You will stop this now!"

"Your love for me is fake."

"No it is not."

"You can love no one but Sessh and that new baby because there are full demons. I am not. I have more power than full demons, and still you cannot love me."

"So dose InuYasha."

"But I'm not a half demon and I am your own. This is your entire fault."

"FINE I ADMIT IT. WHEN YOU WERE BORN I HATED YOU. I WANTED TO CHOP YOUR FLIPPING HEAD OFF AND HANG IT ON THE WALL! SOMETIMES I STILL REGRET THAT YOU WERE BORN AND RIGHT NOW AM ONE OF THOSE TIMES! IS THAT BETTER TO KNOW I HATE YOU?"

"Yes, I wanted you to stop lying and just admit it, and later tell them all what you think about me. I won't be back thank you for the truth." She said this smiling.

"Hmp,"

"Ok, goodbye, enjoy yourself."

After that she left. Sesshomaru didn't know what had happen. He was completely shocked of what he said. She was not supposed to know the truth. A single tear fell from his eye.

"Why do my own truths about me and how I feel hurt to say it the person? Why?"

Now he had full blown tears but didn't moan or let out a sound. Naraku came and saw that.

"What did she say?"  
"It's not what she said but what I"

"What did you say that pushed you over the edge?"

"I told her everything about how I hated her, I never did want her. My plan was to raise her then get her out of my life. I tricked myself into loving her, that love was not real. She is right, and none of it's her fault."

"You should not feel bad for not loving her; we all have our own feelings."

"But she will never know what it is to feel to be loved by the one person that she did love the most."

"I think she still cares about you maybe not love but she still loves you."

"Ok."

"Now go back in and lay down."

Sesshomaru did as told and Naraku stayed at the spot where he once was.

"_You still care I know." _He thought.

_Soma POV It is now night time and she as at a lake._

"Bitter start and bitter end. I wonder what keeps me living. I have no purpose, no one cares about me. Just a soul to suffer and wonder the earth alone. DO YOU HERE ME MOTHER? I WILL NOT LET YOU LET ME SUFFER LIKE THIS. I WONT SUFFER."

"Soma?" Kagome said.

"What is it Kagome?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing! Now leave me be."

"But…"

"LEAVE! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ANYMORE. I CAN DIE HAPPY!"

"YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF? BUT YOUR DAD WOULD SUFFER A DEATH AND HE DOSEN'T NEED IT!"

"God you are so stupid. No I'm not goanna kill myself and no he wouldn't"

"Yes he would and you know it." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really? He just told me when I was born he wanted to chop my head off and hang it on the wall. He said he hated me ever since I was born and his love was fake. No one has ever given me anything but hate and I don't care."

"Oh…"

"Why did you say you could die happy?"

"Because I wanted him to stop lying and jut tell me the truth."

"Oh ok, well goodbye."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is one month later when Sesshomaru had the pup. Thank you! Please R&R.

Sesshomaru sat on his bed exposing his nipple for the new pup. It latched on and ate very willing. The pup was named after Naraku but they called him Naru for short. He had black strait hair, fire colored eyes and all of Sesshomaru's markings.

"_When I see him, I see Soma. How is she doing? I miss her and I want her to come home so badly now."_

"Hello Sesshomaru" Naraku said.

"Hello."

"And hello to you too Naru," Naraku said plopping down on the bed, then rubbing the pups head.

It let a small mew before going back to eating.

"You seem sad. What is bothering you?" he said wrapping his arm around him.

"This baby reminds me so much of her."

"Do you wish to see her again?"

"Yes."

"I will get her."

"No, you stay here."

"What am I to feed the pup?"

"Just feed him regular milk."

Sesshomaru left a bumped into Sessh along the way.

"Hi dad."

"Hello Sessh."

"Where are you going dad."

"Just out, I will be back."

"Oh, ok"

Sesshomaru headed back to his destination which is where his clothes were. He put back on his shirt and pants, then his armor. He was a little sore but he managed. Then he left.

With Soma

"YOU WILL DIE!" she yelled cutting the last ogre demon in half.

There were at least ten of them. She now had a busted lip and a hole in her right shoulder. She also had a scar across her from her nose to the end of her eye. Footsteps were then herd and she knew who it was.

"I have no business with you."

"Soma you can come home."

"To be abused and hurt? I'm sorry I lived that life once and was stupid to forgive a monster like you."

"You will not be hurt. Now come home, you have nowhere else to go, plus you are hurt."

"Wounds will heal."

"Soma come home."

"WHY SHOULD I PUT MY TRUST INTO YOUR HANDS ONCE AGAIN FATHER? I KNOW THAT I WILL BE THROWN OUT BY NARAKU. I DON'T WANT TO. Go home to your new baby and let him replace me."

"No one could ever replace you."

"Then why did you say those hurt full things. I do not trust someone who falls back on their word. Now leave me be."

Sesshomaru walked over to her and hugged her before whispering "Never!"

He then threw her to the ground, he then walked away thinking to himself.

"I should leave now before I hurt her even more."

Soma got up and walked the opposite direction he was going.

Soma and Kagura

"Hello Soma." Kagura said.

Soma sat down next to her. They were at a river.

"Hey."

"So you saw your dad again."

"Yup."

"How did it go?"

"He told me to come home then pushed me down to the ground."

"Some family reunion you got there."

Soma gave her a death glare.

"Sorry but you kind of haft to forgive him."

"That monster deservers nothing but death!"

"Ok, well got to go. See ya!"

"Bye."

Sesshomaru

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" is what he heard from an angry Miko.

"I will be gone for a while, AND DON'T FALLOW!"

She was going the exact way Sesshomaru was and then accidently bumped into him. You couldn't tell but Sesshomaru was swollen and it hurt a lot when she bumped into him. He fell to the ground holding his side, cringing.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Sesshomaru what happened. Why are you hurt?"

"Never mind!"

"Oh ok."

Sesshomaru stood and began walking again to his detonation.

"Hey Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

"To find Soma."

"Oh can I come? I'm mad at InuYasha anyway."

"Do as you please."

She followed him and soon enough they found Soma siting by the river.

"Soma."

"I told you I have no business with you."

"Soma come home."

"No, I will not go home. You know what new mates do to younger stray pups, and you have a new baby. I'm not going home to be abused."

"Baby?" Kagome thought.

"I asked and you are not going to be hurt."

"You said that last time and now look what's happened."

"Wait you were ABUSED?" Kagome asked.

"Ya when I was first born I was beaten purple, kicked into a corner, and wouldn't be fed for weeks!"

"I was mad at your mother!"

"Ya so you decided to take it all out on me! Now I know why grandfather didn't want you to have kids."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ashamed? I would be too if I beat my child. I was stupid to forgive a monster like you!"

"Soma."

"Goodbye Sesshomaru. Hopefully we won't cross paths again."

Sesshomaru fell to his knees and sobbed in his hands.

"Oh it's ok Sesshomaru. She will come around."

She was rubbing his back and he knew that if Naraku found out he would through a hissy fit.

"S-stop that."

"But why? You really need this right now."

"My mate is only allowed."

"Well let's talk to get your mind off things. So who is the lucky girl?"

"Guy."

"WAIT, YOUR GAY?"

"It wasn't my choice."

"Oh ok, I sense jewel shards! That means Naraku is around here!"

"I am in no mood in a mood to deal with you right now!"

Naraku appeared right behind him and with his arms over Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Aw, but your sad. I need to comfort my mate."

"WAIT YOUR MATED TO NARAKU?"

"I told not by choice."

Naraku sat down and pulled Sesshomaru into his lap. He then nuzzled his neck.

"So tell me what's wrong?"

"No. Go away."

"Fine, then I will tell you what's wrong. You're sad and the baby won't eat, he wants it' mommy's milk."

"Say that again and you'll be crying back to your mommy."

"Ouch, harsh."

"Aw, you guys make a cute couple!"

"Wait this is Naraku! He is using him."

"Naraku are you using Sesshomaru to protect yourself? If you are it won't work."

"Yes, of course I am! I have only to take Kohaku's jewel shard from him and still need Sesshomaru's protection. No I have no need of Sesshomaru's protection, Sesshomaru is uke. "

Sesshomaru let out a low growl at that remark.

"Be gentle." he said.

"Why is that? Have you already hurt yourself?"

"No, but I'm sore."

"Ok, now back to my questions. Are you using him to create a powerful reincarnation? AKA your children."

"No, but male demons can get pregnant, and we did have a kid."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Go ask InuYasha about it." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I still think your using me for something."

"Would you like me to show you my love for you?" he asked rubbing his thigh. Sesshomaru smacked his hand away before giving him a quick "No."

"Sesshomaru do you love Naraku."

Sesshomaru's face blushed a little.

"Do you love me Sesshomaru? It would make me happy if you did."

Sesshomaru didn't want to make him happy so it was "No."

"Well the pup is waiting at home for you, and I will get Soma later." He picked Sesshomaru up bridal style and looked as if was going to leave but didn't' Sesshomaru was so upset that he fell in asleep in his arms.

"Kagome for so much information you know, I cannot leave you be so you will be coming with us."

The ground filled with a purple mist and Kagome passed out. Sesshomaru on the other hand had funny side effect to this. Naraku found this out when he try doing this to make him sleep from pain. He opened his eyes and curled up to Naraku wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You know I love you so much?" he said in sluggish tone.

"Yes I know."

"I want my baby!"

"Were going home right now so you can be with him. Do you want Soma?"

"Is she goanna be mean?"

"No, I think she will be scared and you haft to be nice ok?"

"Ok Naraky! I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep then."

"Don't drop me!"

Naraku chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare drop my mate!"

"And who is that? You're cheating on me!"

"*Sigh* no I am not cheating on you. You are my mate silly Sesshy."

"Oh ok." After those last words it sent Sesshomaru dead asleep.

Naraku sighed at the demon lord who was curled up against his chest. One of his tentacles shot out and grabbed Kagome and then he raced back to the castle. He put Sesshomaru on the bed with Naru beside him, and then chained Kagome up in his dungeon.

"Now I'm going to get Soma. Hopefully she won't be too mean."

Soma POV

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled. He knew Soma was there. She was sitting in a tree deep in a forest.

"Are you sure you last saw her at the river?"

"Ok, ya that's where I lost saw her with my dad."

"WAIT SHE WAS WITH YOUR DAD!"

"Yup."

"So where has your dad been?"

"Not goanna tell you. Oh well better go, happy findings."

Soma ran off thru the trees, and smelled a Naraku's scent. She stopped, and began to speak.

"Naraku-Sama is there something you want?"

Naraku came out from the dark.

"Your father wants your return."

"Why should I?"

"To make your father happy. Your job is to please be it not?"

"That monster deserves no happiness. He has that new child anyway, I matter no more."

"I can tell you have some concerns about returning home. For one I will not through you out. You mean too much to Sesshomaru."

She turned around and faced him.

"My return still will not come."

"*Sigh* I know about your past. All of the hurt and abusing, and pain, you forgave it all, and now you want nothing to do with it all."

"You are trying to toy with my emotions, but you cant. I am most happy my story is known."

"I didn't want to forcefully take you home, but it seems I will."

The same strange mist filled the ground once again. Soma's open shoulder wound stung. She attempted to pull her sword out and wisp the mist away but she was getting sleepy. She fell to her knees and then quickly took of her left shoe.

"Hope this works."

A thin silver blade came from her foot. It was a blade of wind and she hope this would whisk the mist away. She broke it off and thru it to the ground. A giant burst of wind cleared the purple mist away. Soma then stood to her week feet.

"Well you seem to have gotten a heavy dosage of miasma."

"Ya, but not too heavy to where I can't beat you." She said drawing her sword.

"Well your father did create something magnificent."

"That monster is not my father."

"You can say that all you want."

"Naraku you're bluffing is old. I know you are scared of me."

"Fine enough of this. You will only hurt him."

"Good enough for me I want only to finish this."

Naraku shot life size thorns at her, but he missed.

"FIRE DAGON BOLT!"

A large amount of Naraku was gone.

"I have no time to waste with beings like you."

"That is fine."

Soma ran off. To InuYasha, to get back at all the pain she was caused.

_Naraku POV_

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS." Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sesshomaru sit down." Naraku ordered.

"No, I am leaving."

"Why?"

"You are my ENEMY, I'm leaving before you completely brain wash me."

Naraku then pinned him against the wall, and kissed him hard.

"I know you want me."

He pressed his body up against Sesshomaru's rubbing his erection. Sesshomaru wouldn't let moans escape his lips. Sesshomaru pushed him down to the ground and began to leave but Naraku put him in a head lock.

"You are going to behave or am I going to haft to punish you?"

Sesshomaru growled before relaxing himself in Naraku's arms letting him know he was going to behave. Naraku picked him up and laid him down on the bed. He handed him Naru. Sesshomaru opened his shirt and let the baby eat.

"You need to behave yourself. I'm not letting him grow up in the same space Soma did and grow into an awful child."

"She wasn't an awful child, she was only hurt."

"Yes and that's why she hates you."

"She has every right."

"NO SHE DOSEN'T!"

"YES SHE DOSE! I FREAKING HURT HER. I WOULD HATE MYSLEF TOO IF I WAS HER!"

Naraku raised his hand and slapped Sesshomaru across the face.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, I got mad and lost my temper."

"Learn to control it, that is how you lose the ones you love."

Naraku sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

_Soma POV_

"_I don't need to go home. Nope, oh well he is happy."  
_"Oh, hello Kanna."

"Hello Soma."

"What is it you have for me?"

"Nothing but he does."

"Who is he?"

"Naraku and Sesshomaru Sama."

"*Sigh* what is it?"

"A deal, if you come home you won't be hurt and will be forgiven."

"I'm Sorry Kanna but it will do no good. I don't want to go home it will hurt to go back now."

"Then I am told to take force full actions."

"And I forgive you Kanna."

Kanna's mirror shot a beam of light at her but when it hit her, the mirror broke.

"Oh no," she said calmly.

"I'm sorry Kanna for that, but now I must take my leave."

Kanna began walking away and so did Soma.

_Naraku Sesshomaru POV (A/N: It is night time now)_

Sesshomaru was sitting in his room rocking the cradle back and forth, watching the pup slowly go to sleep.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Naraku said entering the room.

Sesshomaru looked at him but said nothing.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"…"

Naraku hopped on the bed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"..."

Naraku pulled him down on the bed and nuzzling his neck, he saw the mark were he mated Sesshomaru. His hand traveled down Sesshomaru's side and into his pants. Sesshomaru eyes shot open when he felt Naraku's hand stroke him.

He slapped Naraku's hand away.

"No Naraku, you had me once and you're not having me again."

"Aw, but I want to see what it is like to do you when you're awake."

"No."

Naraku sighed at his mate.

"I will be nice?"

"No, I'm going for a walk."

"Don't go too far, wear your armor and take your sword."

"Yes mother."

Sesshomaru did as told and began to walk in the forest.

_Maybe now I can leave._

Sesshomaru walked, and for the first time after being held captive he felt free. He felt good to have the fresh air on his skin. He raced thru the forest feeling the wind blow thru his hair. He sat down under a tree, now at least 10 miles away from the castle.

_So much for not going far!_

He heard a rustle in the forest, and was alerted.

_Smells like wolves._

He blinked and found he was surrounded by wolves. Koga came out from behind them.

"Hello mutt face."

"Hello Koga."

"You smell of Naraku, where is he?"

Sesshomaru tried to stand but his side hurt and had to sit back down.

"WHERE IS HE MUTT FACE?"

"I do not haft to answer to the likes of you."

"Fine then maybe you will answer to my wolves."

Three wolfs lunged themselves at him for starts. One wolf was cut in half by his whip; he grabbed another by the neck and sank his poison claws deep into its neck, but the third one sank his teeth into Sesshomaru's sensitive side.

Sesshomaru screeched in pain, as the wolf viciously ripped at his side.

"So how about now?"

"N-never!"

Ten more wolves shot themselves at him, and Sesshomaru prepared himself to be torn to shreds, but he wasn't. It was a quick flash of something but it slashed the wolves' heads in half.

"You again!" Koga spat.

"Yes, it's me again so leave before you get beat."

_I know this voice. It's Soma but why would she save me? She hates me!_

"Fine!"

The one wolf was left still chewing into Sesshomaru's sides. The one who saved him came into view and it was Soma. She pointed her sword towards the wolf challenging it. It shot towards her and she killed it. She bent down by Sesshomaru who was clenching his side. She moved his hand to see the big piece of armor, clothes and flesh missing.

"Take off your armor."

Sesshomaru tried to move his arms but the pain was too great. Soma got the message and did it for him. She ripped off her sleeve and wrapped it around his wound.

"I will take you back to a small village that welcomes me. You will stay there tonight and then I will bring you back to Naraku ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded before she picked him up along with his armor. The armor was slung over her shoulder, and Sesshomaru was carried bridal style to the village.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Would you rather me leave you?"

"No, but why?"

"Because what I said was not completely true. I was mad, I am sorry."

"Then why did you not come home?"

"To be honest, I was scared you would be mad. I'm sorry I made you admit those things though, and for ya know."

"I forgive you."

Sesshomaru and Soma arrived at the village shortly and was greeted by villagers.

"Who is this Lady Soma?" one asked.

"He will be staying here. Go fetch some water and bring me a healer."

She walked to a small loge and entered.

"Oh hello Lady Soma, will you be staying with us tonight?"

"Yes, how much will it cost?"

"Nothing for what you did!"

She was shown to her room and set Sesshomaru down.

"A healer will be coming, tell her to come here."

The man bowed and left.

"May I ask what you did to these people for such respect?"

"I saved their village, and helped them rebuild it."

Sesshomaru nodded before another shot of pain went thru his side. Soma undid the soiled sleeve wrapped around his waist.

"Well they got you good. If I can't move you by tomorrow I will tell Naraku were you are. So mind if I ask what you were doing out?"

"I just went for a walk, when that ass showed up."

A knock at the door was heard. Soma got up and opened the door to an older lady. She had brown hair with few greys and was shoulder tall as Soma.

"He is over here."

Soma led the girl over to her father. She knelt down by him and studied the wound. He cringed when she lightly rubbed the out part of the wound.

"What happened?"

"He was attacked by wolves."

"Has any recent doings cause this side to be so tender before the wound?"

"_Did she haft to ask?" _Sesshomaru thought.

"He recently gave birth."

"How long ago?"

"_Nosey little bitch."_

"A week ago."

"That explains it."

She took green leaf, and knife. She put the leaf in a bowl and crushed it, then poured little water into it."

"Give me your wrist."

Soma did as told, the healer pulled up her sleeve to reveal a series of scars along her wrist. She cut her wrist and let the crimson river flow into the bowl. Soma looked at the new scar upon her wrist, and sighed.

The healer poured more water into the mix before telling Sesshomaru to drink it. He did as told. The healer then pulled out bandages and a clear liquid.

"Just clean his wound with this and bandage it."

Soma showed her the way out and then returned to Sesshomaru.

"What are all the scars on you for?"

"*Sigh* for medicine."

"What about the on across your eye?"

"I got in a fight and killed a demon by the name of InuTaisho."

"Your grandfather?"

"So that's why he was asking for his son. I had no clue."

"_She can be so dense."_

"So um… can I see your wound?" She blushed slightly, not wanting to make this more than it was.

Sesshomaru saw that she was uncomfortable with this and smirked at her. He pulled off the side of his shirt exposing his wound. Soma dabbed a cloth with the liquid and rubbed it on his wound.  
Sesshomaru cringed at the disinfector.

"_This stuff is awful."_

Soma began to bandage his waste.

"I will be back soon. I'm sure you would like your armor fixed along with another shirt.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"_I hope I don't stay to long. I worry for my new pup not Naraku. I don't worry for him right? He has been kind but has betrayed me many times. I will never worry for him. God I hope he doesn't hurt me for not coming home. Hopefully he will understand what happened and be more worried than mad."_

Soma came back in with a simple white shirt, and threw it to Sesshomaru. He put it on, and Soma walked towards him.

"So you sleepy?"

"…"

How could she talk to him like that? Yes she was his daughter but that was just a little weird. Soma took his silence as a yes and picked him before lying on the bed.

"Now sleep you will heal faster."

Sesshomaru quickly faded into dreamland.

A/N: Very long chapter here. Do not forget to R&R. Oh just a sneak peek next chapter thinking about a lemon. OK got to go go. See ya


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Goanna stop doing these author notes or the story all together if I don't get more reviews. Got a case of the author reviews.

Sesshomaru awoke form his dream land to find Soma waiting for him with his armor.

"Come on sleepy head. I already looked at your wound and your fine. So come on."

"_Impatient child."_

Soma handed him his armor, and he slid it on.

"Are you hungry?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Ok then let's go or do you need me to carry you?"

Sesshomaru stood up, and fallowed Soma. They walked for an hour before Sesshomaru decided to ask questions.

"How do you know where we are going?"

"I can tell don't worry."

Another hour passed and Soma had managed to break into Naraku's barrier so his castle was in view. Naraku appeared out of no were and was upset.

"Where have you been?"

"I was attacked Naraku."

"Who did it?"

"Koga and some wolves."

"Were you hurt?"

"Ya I got a chunk but out of me, but I'm healed thanks to Soma."

Naraku turned and looked at Soma and thanked her.

"Now come Sesshomaru." He grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and pulled him towards the castle.

Sesshomaru looked back at Soma who had a goofy smile on her face. He swore he saw a tear fall from her eye but couldn't go because of Naraku's firm grip.

"_I'm happy for you dad."_

The last he saw of her that day was that. Naraku rushed Sesshomaru to their room and told him to take off his armor. Sesshomaru did but before he could put his shirt together Naraku was on him like a dog.

He nipped at his neck.

"Naraku stop."

"No, if you relax we both will enjoy this."

Naraku stripped himself of his shirt, and then forcefully kissed Sesshomaru. His tong begged for iterance, and Sesshomaru granted it. He explored every bit of his mouth loving the taste, and loving the moans. Naraku sucked on the bottom lip before stripping his and Sesshomaru's pants.

"N-naraku."

Naraku smiled and went to Sesshomaru's growing erection. He sucked on the tip, and teased it with his tong.

"Naraku please."

"Yes?"

"Please more!"

Naraku swallowed him whole. Sesshomaru moaned loudly. Naraku let go and made a pop.

"Suck." He said placing fingers to his mouth. Sesshomaru did as told again.

Naraku stroked Sesshomaru, and watched as his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. He removed his fingers and told him on his hands and knees. Sesshomaru did as told, and then felt an unwelcomed guest. Naraku added another digit. Naraku began to surch for his sweet moans.

Once Sesshomaru moaned loudly Naraku knew he had found it. He hit there a few more times, before replacing his fingers for his swollen cock. He gave Sesshomaru time to get use to him. He stroked Sesshomaru to help him relaxed.

Once Sesshomaru bucked his hips Naraku began to move. He went slowly, but when Sesshomaru pleaded for him to go faster he did. Both of them were near their release. Sesshomaru came on the bed and in Naraku's hand, and Naraku filled Sesshomaru.

They both let out loud moans of each their names. Soma who was on the roof thought this.

"_Boy there loud. Wonder what they're doing? Must be painful."_

They both collapsed on each other. Naraku removed himself from Sesshomaru and nuzzled his neck.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"*Sigh* Yes I did."

"That's good. I missed you so much last night."

Sesshomaru picked up his clothes and slipped them back on.

"I'm going to see if I can get Soma to come home."

"You can do that once I'm ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and went outside. He sat on a small bench I the garden and got a whiff of Soma. He looked at the house and saw her on the roof.

"Uh Soma, how long have you been up there?"

"Since you and Naraku were making so much noise." She said turning upside down.

That was not the best thing to do. She slid off the roof and crashed into the balcony. Sessh slid the door open and then shut it. Sesshomaru giggled. Soma got up and jumped towards Sesshomaru.

"So you have been here for a while."

"Yup."

"So what you goanna do now?"

"Nothing."

"Well how about you come and live with us?"

"I'm not so sure…."

"Why? What's wrong? You know me and Naraku are not mad."

"Ya but dad did I have a sister?"

"Yes, now why do you ask?"

"Well did mom have blond crinkle hair, blue eyes and 4 circles on her head?"

"Yes now why?"

"Well in my dreams all I saw was her. It scared me and I know you guys didn't get along and I didn't want to get you guys to get hurt."

"Oh ok. Just think nothing of it. Now come here."

Soma obeyed and sat down. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her neck, and pulled her closer.

"I missed you."

"I-I missed you to daddy."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know."

"Please Soma."

"N-no I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, will you?"

"No I won't but…"

"So there you have it. I am in no danger."

"But mommy will hurt you and the baby."

"What do you mean Soma?"

"Mommy looked thru my memories. She knows and she said she was going to make you regret every bit of protecting me, and keeping me."

"How?"

"She was going to kill the baby."

"So when is she coming? Do you know Soma? Does she know where I am?"

"She will because I will know and she will hurt you and him. Then she will tell me it's all my fault and it will because I haven't left!"

She tried to run from her father's grasp, but he held a tight grip on her.

"Please daddy let me go; I wish not to hurt you."

"You will not hurt me."

"I'm sorry father but I must leave."

Soma hugged her father, and then ducked from under her father's grasp. She cried silently as her father watched her.

"Bye, bye daddy."

She ran off, out of the barrier and into the woods.

"Why Soma? I will protect us and you won't haft to be scared anymore."

_Soma POV_

"W-why mommy I want to go home, but why do you want to hurt daddy and his baby?"

"_Soma do you want to hurt them?"_

"B-but you don't even love me so why do you still hurt me?"

"_It is my only way of showing you that you are no longer needed. It is to keep isolated, so you know what your place is in the world, nothing! Now that you have argued with me I shall teach you a lesson that you are nothing and if involved in anyone's life, you are just taking there's away."_

"No mommy! Please don't, I won't do it again. P-please don't hurt them."

A woman in blond hair wore a blue dress turned to look at her.

"Your punishment is his death. You are causing innocent people to die. You are a horrible creature."

"No, mommy don't."

The women turned around and smacked her in the face.

"M-mommy."

"No more talking. Goodbye."

The women disappeared leaving Soma to cry.

"No, no it's n-not fair; h-he shouldn't haft to suffer."

_That one lady who hates everybody POV_

"_Sesshomaru if only you killed her."_

Sesshomaru was sitting in the garden with Naraku and there pup.

"I just don't understand, she knows we can protect her."

"Or dose she?" A female voice said. Soma's mother came out into view.

"Go away Kami." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh but why. Your daughter has been very bad, and now she needs to know the price of her troubles."

"What did she ever do?"

"She was born, or is it you to blame? You didn't kill her. Either way the price is the newborn."

"Never!" Naraku yelled.

She snapped her fingers and vines wrapped around Naraku and Sesshomaru. The newborn was on the ground crying. She stepped forward to the new born and pulled out a small knife.

"NO KAMI!"

She raised her hand ready to strike when her hand flew off. A sharp razor like vine had cut it off.

"I said no mommy!"

"Soma."

"Well hello Soma. Are you ready to see me kill your brother?"

"Never!"

"Put him down Kami!"

"Oh Sesshomaru so pity full. I thought you were a strong demon of the west but no, you are just weak."

"HE SAID PUT HIM DOWN." And her sword ran thru her shoulder.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"When you kill me, you will make the whole world suffer."

"Well if that story comes to truth, then let it be, but I will not have you kill him!"

She raised her sword to give the final blow, and did when Kami's head went flying. The vines loosened, the body fell to the ground and Naru was safe. Soma picked him up and brought him to Sesshomaru.

"So this is why you have been gone."

Soma dropped to her knees and hugged her father.

"D-do I haft to kill someone again?"

"No, it's ok."

"Is there someone else that wants to hurt you because of me?"

"N-no baby girl, its ok. Were all ok."

Soma's hold tighten when she asked "Is it ok to come home now daddy?"

"Yes."

"I, I am very sorry for what I have put you thru..."

"It's not your fault."

Sesshomaru picked her up over his shoulder, and Naru was cradled in his arm.

"_She went so far to telling us she hated us jut to protect us. It must have hurt be hated for no reason."_

Sesshomaru sat the now tired Soma and Naru on the bed. Soma had managed to cry herself to sleep, and Naru whimpered.

Sesshomaru picked him and rubbed the back of his head hushing him. Naraku came in and had a concern face on.

"So is she ok?"

"Ya, let her sleep."

"Ok."

_3 hours later_

Soma woke up with a rather large headache. She tried sitting up but was held down by something large. She looked to find her father was sitting up holding her.

"Are you awake now?"

Soma nodded.

"That's good. I was beginning to worry."

"I'm sorry."

"No you are ok. It's ok."

She looked around and studied the room.

"I would like you to turn back to your normal size Soma."

She looked at him with worried eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm just, I fear for you."

Sesshomaru hugged her.

"She is gone and will not hurt you."

"O-ok, then yes."

He took off the necklace that made her older form show. She grabbed onto his finger. She was shaking a lot. He picked her up and held her tightly. She coughed. Sesshomaru put his hand over her head and saw she had a small fever.

"I hope you get better soon."

_One week later_

Sesshomaru sobbed at the sight in front of him. Soma had died of a deadly disease to infants.

"It's not fair! She helped us and now she is gone. Why?"

Naraku was hugged up beside him rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry. Well now she won't suffer the pain of this world anymore."

Naraku picked up the corps and put it in grave they dug for her. He began to cover her with the dirt.

Sesshomaru thought of her last words.

"_I love you daddy."_

"Tonight I will end this."

He grabbed he sword and pierced his heart. Naraku came looking for him and almost went out in rage when he saw his corps. He picked him up and brought him next to Soma's grave. He dug another whole and placed him inside it. Sealing off their final goodbyes with a kiss Naraku began to bury his dead lover.

"I love you both." And then he left. He would raise Naru and Sessh by himself. He sent Kagura to tell them what happened to Sesshomaru and Soma, and then let Kagome go.

"Bitter start, bitter end. You were right Soma, but there were sweet times." He said to himself rocking the baby.

**End**

A/N: I cried writing this. I'm willing to redo this chapter if ya want. If you cried I'm sorry.


End file.
